Tree of Revenge
by Kurogitsune
Summary: What happens when an old enemy comes back. He has now discovered a new transformation, but is it enough to kill the Z fighters? Along with that, he's hiding more secrets! How can they stop if now if he's so strong?
1. Chapter 1

I just want to say that this is nothing really serious, more along of a project. I saw a comment on Youtube while watching this Dragon Ball Z video. To say, it interested me. Meaning it won't be my main interest. Story might be short in length….

''Heh I can't believe. This planet is still standing, surprised.'' The man smirked. This was quite interesting he hasn't been on this planet in a while. Not since his fight against Kakarrot. But now he had finally done it! He had finally unlocked the true potential of a saiyan. The glorious transformation, SUPER SAIYAN! _'Have to thank whoever resurrected me. They deserve a prize.'_ With that the man rose up in the air and took off with a burst while checking to scan the most powerful warriors with his scouter. As he began to fly to find the power source, his ki flickered.

Meanwhile with the Z fighters who was celebrating the defeat of Majin Buu. Now that one year has passed, they decided to have an annual party. Everyone was gathered around Capsule Corp enjoying their time. That is, until Piccolo sensed a strange power.

''Guys, I sense a very high loud power level coming this way.'' He said. Goku and Vegeta stopped eating their food whose both was having a contest against.

Goku nodded. ''I sensed it too. Whoever it is, they have no problem with hiding their power. ''

Vegeta smirked. ''Hahahah Kakarrot. You act like it matter, this fool is no match for us.''

Goku looked at the power source it was coming closer and closer. ''I'm not sure about that Vegeta…. It seems that this guy may be trouble. He's hiding his power.''

Vegeta tsked. ''Kakarrot, don't contradict yourself. You said he's have no problem hiding his power, now you are saying the opposite. Make up your mind!''

Goku responded ''I know, but it feel… weird, somehow.''

Bulma, and the others who didn't know how to use ki was angry. ''What's happening? I demand to know!'' she yelled at them.

Piccolo who was getting annoyed with her yelling decided to answer her ''Someone's is coming to Capsule Corps… and whoever it is, probably wants to fight Goku. We know he had many enemies in the past before.

Soon as he said that, the figure has already reached Capsule Corps and dropping down to the ground, landing on two feet softly. He had a smirk on his face that said he meant trouble. ''Hello… Kakarrot. Nice to see you again by the way.''

The others who knew him had their mouth gaping, for it was him. He was a former enemy of the Z fighters. A person who would of crushed them, if not for; Goku Spirit Bomb. Goku was shocked beyond belief that someone like him could still be alive. ''Impossible… you're dead! How are you still alive?!''

**The End! Hahahah! I wanted to keep the person as mysterious as I can be…. But as you probably can guess by the title, you should get it. If not… WOW! You people are slow.**


	2. Chapter II: True fight begans

The man in question smirked at the Z fighters. ''Thanks to someone reviving me with them… Dragon Balls of yours, I am finally revived.'' The man who spoke grinned, he waited for this moment. He have been training in HFIL for the past years. What he learned is that your body had no limits when you were dead. This way, he had achieved the powerful transformation, and another he was hoping to save.

''I come for you, Kakarrot. I came to KILL YOU!''

Goku only grinned ''Hah! I am way stronger than I were before…. Turles. No way you're a challenge against me.''

Vegeta watching on without interest finally got bored. ''Kakarrot who is this clown and what does he want?'' He asked.

''That is Turles, a saiyan who came to Earth a long time ago. He almost killed us too… if it weren't for the Spirit Bomb, who would've knew, what could happen. I also advise you to be careful. I doubt Turles is stupid enough to challenge all of us. He must have something planned.''

Vegeta deeming him a weakling rushed at him just to end it all in one blow. What he didn't expect was for Turles to kick him back into the ground.

Turles chuckled ''Now that the trash is out of the way, let's start!'' He ignored all the other Z fights and charged at Goku with incredible speed. Turles then punched Goku into a Capsule Corp building.

Goku not expecting Turles to be so fast stood up from the rumbles of the building. ''Guys, I got this. Get out of here! Turles is mines.''

''I agree with Goku. This is his fights, let's all meet at the Lookout.'' Piccolo said. He flew into the air going to the Lookout.

Gohan nodded his head. ''Guys, follow Piccolo.'' He picked up his mother and Bulma and flew off.

Krillin and Yamcha each nodded. ''Marron, 18, let's go.'' Krillin said.

#18 also nodded and picked up her daughter, then left. Yamacha soon followed suit.

''I'm not going nowhere!'' said Goten. ''If my dad needs my help, I will help him.'' He powered up and with rushing speed tried to kick Turles, but Turles dodged it and chopped him in the back of his neck. ''Such a weakling…. What a shame that I have to put you out of your misery.'' Turles grabbed Goten and proceeded to gather energy in his hands, and like years ago he did with Kakkarot; he was going to do the same to his son.

All of a sudden, Turles felt a kicked in the back of his head as he was sent flying. ''Damn it.. forgot about that other brat!''

Trunks landed near Goten to see if he was okay. Then he heard a voice. ''TRUNKS! Take Goten with you and get out of here!'' Goku yelled from the other side. Trunks nodded and quickly took Goten to the lookout.

Vegeta who was not expecting that kick got up from the ground. 'Damn that bastard. I'll show him not to mess with the Prince of All Saiyans!' With incredible power, he began to power up to Super Saiyan. He took to the sky's trying to locate Turles energy. Vegeta looked around the area where Trunks kicked Turles at but couldn't find him so far. 'Oh well. If he don't want to come out, I'll make him!' With a ferocious battle cry he began to blast the place into smithereens.

Turles who was surprised by the kick from the kid began to get up from the rubbles that once were a Capsule Corp building. He grinned to himself, they wouldn't even expect it. While in otherworld, he learned Kakkarot technique, Instant Transmission.

Turles suddenly appeared behind Vegeta and start to hold him in a head lock. ''Hahahaha! I don't know who you are, but you will die here!'' With enough force, he threw Vegeta into the ground and then began firing his, Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. The blast was enough to knock Vegeta out of his Super Saiyan Transformation.

Goku who was now finally up from the shambles coughed from the dust that was getting in his mouth. ''Turles is faster than me in my normal state. I guess I'll go up a notch.'' He knew Kaioken wouldn't work since he tried that last time and failed. And he doubt Turle were the same before. He was stronger. The only thing to do was go Super Saiyan.

Goku Instant Transmission to Vegeta, picked him up, and IT them to the Lookout. Everyone was surprised when Goku appeared with Vegeta. ''Make sure to keep an eye on Vegeta. I can't fight at full power if he interferes.''

Piccolo gave a firm shake. ''Understood.''

Goku then IT back to the battle where he saw Turles still firing shots to make sure Vegeta was dead. With him distracted, Goku began to prepare a Kamehameha. When the fully powered Kamehamehea was ready, he charged it at Turles

Turles also learned how to sense power levels, so when he felt the Kamehameha coming from behind him he dodged. ''Heh! Almost had me there, Kakkarot. But something silly as that won't stop me. Now that everyone else is gone, we can finally fight.''

Goku nodded. ''First, let's pick a different location.'' Goku had a blank stare on his face. He knew that he could defeat Turles.

''Hehehe whatever you say.'' Turles lifted up in the sky's and flew at an extreme rate. Goku was hot on his trail, following closely behind him.

They landed on a platform. It was the same area where Turles died at.

''Funny that you'd pick a place where you died at.'' Goku said.

''Ahh yes… only this time, you'll be the one dying.''

The two stared each other for a moment letting the cold wind flow in the air.

With a sudden movement by both, the fight has TRULY, began.

**~END CHAPTER~ Sorry if I disappointed anyone with the fight scenes and everything. Still planning how this going to end. The story might contain up to 5… or maybe 10 chapters. I really have no idea. Well until next time!**


	3. Goku vs Turles

**~Random AN~ Do any of you find Bill too OP? No... not anyone, oh okay then. As for those of you who do nt know Bill, I think he'll be the new antagonist in the new Dragon Ball Z movie. It's also cannon and I'm so excited to watch.**

The two Saiyans flew at each other with lightning burst speed, then came in impact, a sign of two fist hitting each other causing rocks to crumble. Turles jumped back and threw a ki blast at Goku, which he deflected. Turles expected this and then used his hand to direct the ki blast back at Goku.

Goku sensed the ki blast and jumped above him. But to Goku surprise, Turles were above him, forming his two hands together Turles immediately rammed it into Goku back. The attack had sent his opponent sky rocketing into the ground. But before Goku touched the ground he use his ability of flight to land on the ground softly, and flew up back at Turles.

''Heh! You never learn, do you Kakkarot? Don't worry, you will be dead soon LYING AT MY FEET!'' Turles and Goku came upon contact with Goku trying to kick Turles, Turles grabbed his leg and slammed him into a rocky format. Goku writhen his back in pain screamed. ''Ahhh!''

Turles grinned. That what he wanted, to hear Kakkarot screams and pain. To see him in agony, begging for mercy. Turles picked Goku up and punched him into another rocky format. Before Goku could even hit the ground he disappeared behind him, and kicked him into the air. Turles charged up his attack, ''Energy Volley'' a consecutive wave of energy that distract the opponent and finish them with his signature. He threw the multiple ki blast into the direction of Goku who who just about now, gritting his teeth.

'_If this continue, I'll be dead for sure. Guess I'll have to take it up a notch''_ Goku began to power up making mountains crumble around here, with one final push, he ascended to Super Saiyan status. ''It's over for you, Turles.'' With that he quickly disappeared from sight and appeared in front of Turles punching him in the gut. Turles spit out blood. But no, Goku did not stop there he relentless attacked Turles disappearing from view every few seconds. To one it may seem like hours but it was only a few minutes of one, getting his ass handed to him.

Turles was exhausted. No way he cold keep up with the Super Saiyan level so he knew that he had to turn it up a bit. Turles smirked.

Goku looked at Turles with curiosity and suspicion on his face. ''What's so funny. Thought you would wanna leave by now, with me and all beating you to a pulp.''

Turles laughted ''Oh really, just you wait!'' He shouted wiping the blood off his lips. He then began to pour out tremendous energy even surpassing Goku Super Saiyan state. No, he did not stop there. As he poured out more and more energy, the earth began to shake.

Goku, apprehensive at the sight began to feel as if he couldn't win this battle. Turles was too strong and he didn't know how he was going to win. But that didn't mean he was going to give up. Turles power was that of a Super Saiyan 3 just in his normal state. And that was saying something. Jst imagine if he was a Super Saiyan with that much power. But what Gok didn't know, wasn;t going to hurt him.

''HYAH!'' Turles yelled as the energy quickly surrounded him like a wall of flames preventing anything from getting through. ''You will die here, Kakkarot!'' Turles ascended towards Goku with the speed of light kicking him in the air, Turles pursued Goku where ever his body went knocking him into places like a pin ball. He hurled Goku in the sky and brung his feet above him, plummeting him back into the ground. The force of impacts broke Goku ribs as he screamed in pain. Turles landed on Goku chest, crushing his body. The force of Turles on which how he landed down pushed Goku body deep into the soil of the earth. Goku, in so much pain cold not even get his mout to move and to distacted trying to get Turles off him. But this just made Turles gleamed in delight. He have been waiting for this moment, and to think, he did not even have to go Super Saiyan.

''Now time to finish you ONCE AND FOR ALL!'' He let out a burst of ki from his hand and seemly blasted Goku to oblivion. As the dust cleared , there was no more of Son Goku.

''Hmph, what a pathetic fight. I was disappointed. Now time for the others.'' He used his scouter to find the highest power level which was of Kakkarot brat. He knew his power signature from anywhere. That was another he wanted to kill. ''Oh yes, I believe I'll have some fun.'' Turles ascended to the sky and in a burst of speed, headed towards the lookout.

Meanwhile at the lookout, all of the greatest Z fighters besides Goku resided there for the time being. The Z fighters sensed Tur;es power level. ''He's coming!'' Piccolo shouted.

''Does... does that mean, my father is dead!?'' Goten asked.

''By the looks of it, Kakkarot energy has completely vanished.'' Vegeta said after getting healed from taking a huge beating. ''The only thing strong enough to defeat Turles is Gohan, or the boys fusion. I admit, even I could not defeat him and I was a Super Saiyan 2.'' Vegeta gritted his teeth. He was always weak, always behind Kakkarot at everything and even he could not defeat Turles after Kakkarot failed.

''But my daddy could of went Super Saiyan 3 and killed him. I know it!'' Goten shouted almost crying from the tears. He only known his father for several years and loss him again after getting to know him.

''Kakkarot underestimated his opponent and that's his fault!'' Vegeta said

''Enough tough! I believe he's here.'' Piccolo said.

As soon as he said that, Turles appeared on the lookout. ''Well, well, well... look at what we have here. Jus a bunch of weaklings who's about to get killed.'' Turles laughed at his own joke.

''Weakling? I'll show you a weakling.'' Even after being defeated, Vegeta never knew how to give up. No matter what, if he die or not he would least try to kill Turles. And no one never insults a saiyan prince. He'll teach this 3rd class warrior.

Vegeta charged at Turles with an intent to kill. He formed his hand into a fist and aimed it at Turles.. Turles who saw the attack coming, blocked it with his forearms. ''Is that all you have?'' Turles smacked Vegeta out of his way.

''Whose next? I'll kill you all.''

Goten angered at Turles bold state charged at him.

''No, wait Goten!'' Gohan yelled to stop him from attacking Turles, but it was too late. As quickly as he charged at Turles, the faster he went crashing to the ground.

MY BABY! Why you, I'll kill you'' Chichi screamed at Turles in fury. She was about to attack Turles until Gohan stopped her.

''Mom stop, you'll just get killed like father did. I'll take of this. Yamcha, Krillin, get everyone and take them to Kame House. Piccolo and I will deal with this.

They both understood and took everyone from the lookout except for Piccolo and Gohan, and left.

''I see you've grown stronger, Turles. You may have defeated my father, but I'm not going to underestimate you. This time, you'll die by MY HANDS!'' Gohan said as his energy rose to unbelievable power.

''Your power is impressive, even more so than the last time we've met. But is it enough to defeat me?'' He asked.

''Heh! Sure it is.. after all, we'll destroy you. Piccolo, back me up. Time this trash be finished once and for all.''

The battle between Gohan and Turles has just started; who will win?

**Believe it or not, this was hard to write for me. I just don't know how the hell yo guys do it. Write 32k, hell even 100k words in one chapter. Where the hell do you guys imagination ends at? I tried to make this long but failed big time. I feel so ashamed of myself for writing this small chapter... but I guess you guys are use to it, writing long essay's in college. And sorry if you felt that Turles was kinda OP, the reason he is like that will be explained later. And the fight was intended to be short**


End file.
